Evil
by Drake S. Hellion
Summary: What started as a late night conversation about breaking legs turns into a struggle very few would understand for Ren as he faces several facts about his childhood friend and partner, Nora Valkyrie. Semi-sequel to my previous oneshot "The Dream". RnR! Rated for suggestive themes and mention of leg breaking.


**Evil**

_AN: Another RWBY oneshot from me, starring, yup, Ren and Nora! Enjoy._

**Start!**

"Nora, you can't break his legs." Ren said simply as if telling Nora that she wasn't allowed to push a sign over.

She and Nora were currently inside of Team JNPR's room alone, two hours after curfew. Jaune and Pyrrha were out training together on the roof if Nora's "Super Secret Recon Mission" meant anything, meaning she had just followed them up to the roof and reported back to Ren… despite him not sending her after them in the first place. He had lectured her on peoples privacy.

She countered his well thought out and worded argument with that if they were teammates, there should be no secrets among them. He had agreed.

"But why? He's a complete and total jerk!" Nora pounded her hand with a fist, giving him a wide grin that promised pain to one Cardin Winchester, who Jaune had told them after they returned from the last outing had been blackmailing him into doing various tasks.

Needless to say, Nora was now firmly stuck in her "Lets break his legs!" plan about him. Ren was trying to dissuade her from this path for a few reasons. One being that she could be expelled for it, another was because he really didn't want to start a small inner war with JNPR and CRDL.

"That may be," Ren conceded the jerk part. "But he's also a student and I don't think Ozpin would take kindly to you breaking his legs." That said, Ren lifted his glass of tea up to take a casual sip of it while Nora sighed with a pout and sat down across from him on his bed.

She grinned. "His arms?" she asked.

Ren sighed. "No."

"Elbows?"

"Part of his arms still."

"Sternum?"

"Definitely not."

"…His penis?"

Ren had been taking a sip of his tea when she said that and for some reason it was just so… so, weird coming from her that he had sputtered and coughed, splattering tea over his lap and, after he opened his eyes, all over the front of Nora's shirt. He coughed, "Sorry, Nora…"

She smiled widely. "It's alright! Least its not as sticky as it could be," he hadn't used sugar with the tea. Ren nodded, then she noted. "You made a mess though… the sheets, your lap… how much did you have?" she asked, giggling.

Ren blinked. That how sounded so suggestive, he was glad no one was listening to this since it would probably be awkward to explain. That said, he sighed… great, he'd have to sleep in his boxers now since his pants would need to be cleaned. He looked up, "Well, we should get clean up, No-Ahh!" he stared in surprise, shock and even more surprise.

Nora was lifting her nightshirt up from her body, the toned flesh of her stomach, smooth and almost glowing in the soft light of the moon. The shirts hem lifted up, and up and up. To his horror, he saw she wasn't wearing a bra since the first signs of her naked breasts began to be revealed.

He gathered his wits. "Nora!" he squeaked. Face beat red as he tore his eyes away and fought back a nosebleed.

"Huh?" Nora turned her head after dropping her shirt back down. "Yes, Ren?" she asked, tilting her innocently as if she hadn't been about to flash her closest and oldest friend with her naked chest. Her supple… _attractive_…

Ren suddenly realised that he was still a teenager and hormones were still a thing for him. He cursed his body for that fact and tried to keep his cool and collected demeanour as he turned back to Nora, He was glad to see her shirt hadn't come off, "You should, go change in the bathroom… I'll change our here." he said, willing himself not to sound strained.

Nora stared, then she smiled and nodded. "Oh! Right, sorry… I keep forgetting we're not kids anymore!" she stood, skipped over to her dresser and pulled out a fresh nightshirt, looking a Ren before waving and moving over to the bathroom where the door clicked closed.

He sighed in relief.

Ren gulped, took several breathes and willed his blood flow to slow down, his heart to not leap through his ribcage and his pants to stop being suddenly so c_onstrictive_. After a moment, he swung his legs over his bed, looking at the ruined sheets of his bed he sighed. He undid the buckle of his pants, then pulled them off, revealing a pair of emerald green boxers with lotus designs across them.

He tossed them into the teams clothing bin, then got the sheets off his bed and did the same to them. He turned back around when the bathroom door opened, "You should probably put your clothes…in…" he slowly trailed off when he spotted Nora in the doorway of the bathroom.

She had a shirt on, that was good. But… judging by the bundle of clothes in her arms… her shorts, a pair of pink, ahem… underwear with hearts on them and her previous shirt. That was all she had on. His pink hues drifted over her form, the shirt was loose, thankfully… but its collar was fairly low cut, and the hem of it… just barely below her thighs.

Her smooth legs on show to him, the light shining behind her making the edges of the shirt almost transparent, giving him full view of her curved body.

They really weren't kids anymore. And that was a problem considering Ren was trying his damned hardest not to stare. He lifted his gaze up to her face, which was tinted a soft shade of pink as she gave a small smile.

"Ren, you're staring." she said, as if it were some big secret.

He blinked, nodding slowly… then he shook his head. "Uh…Ah! Sorry, Nora… I was, was…" he sighed, unable to say anything to save his dignity. So, he shut up and just took a deep breath to ask. "Why are you only wearing a shirt?"

Nora looked down at the bundle in her arms and smiled sheepishly. "Well, the tea seeped through my shirt and got onto my shorts and panties, sooo, yup! Had to get out of those, I washed my stomach with a wet cloth though, so I can get really clean tomorrow when we shower!" she explained happily.

Ren had to wonder if Nora really was this innocent or if she was just being pure and utterly, _sexily_, his mind added on its own, evil to him for some reason he would never fathom. Still, he had to keep in control or he might do something that could compromise their friendship and the idea of that was enough to make him reign his wandering thoughts in, lock them up and toss away the key into a vat of acid then shoot the vat off with a rocket locker.

Nora walked over and placed the bundle of dirtied clothes into the teams bin as well before turning to Ren, then too his sheetless, blanket less bed. She frowned and looked at him. "Ren, where are you going to sleep?" she asked.

"Uh… my bed?" Ren replied, uncertain what was wrong.

"With no sheets or blanket?" Nora gasped, looking affronted at the idea of her best friend would be sleeping without the warmth and comfort of clean sheets or blanket. She would not stand for such a thing! "No way, you're sleeping with me tonight."

"…" Ren stared at her, unblinking. Finally, he managed a flat, "What?"

"You. Me. Bed tonight!" Nora went on, gesturing to her still made bed, sheet covered and blanket-fied.

"Nora," Ren began. "I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"Nope! Not hearing it, Ren." She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him. "You are sleeping with the comfort and warmth of a blanket and sheet even if I tie you up and drag you to bed with me!" she announced, rather loudly.

Ren blinked. He wondered if it was wrong that a part of him actually liked how suggestive that sounded, the other parts of his mind scolded that part and told it off that this was Nora Valkyrie, his long time best friend since they could walk and run together. She, who had protected him from bullies while they grew up, he who had put up with her bright and bubbly personality where others couldn't. They had each others backs for years.

She couldn't view him as more than a brother figure. Nor he could afford to view her as more than his sister lest the beautiful, stable friendship they had created be put at risk.

He had to disagree. "Alright." _Damnit! _He inwardly cursed.

Nora smiled and nodded. "Good!" that said, she yawned and wiped some sleep from her eyes. He sympathised with her, he was beginning to feel the wear of the day as well, she made her way over to her bed, slid beneath the covers and then slid over more to allow him room. He sighed a bit, stepped over to her and slid in beside her, pulling the covers over them. He had made sure to grab his pillow from his bed along the way.

They lay facing each other, Nora's bright blue eyes staring back him. Slowly, however, his eyes looked over her face, taking in ever detail they could… her perfect skin, the way her eyes glowed in the soft light and her slightly dishevelled hair. She stared right back at him… he blinked, and she did as well… a heat and spark between them built as they gazed into each others eyes.

Ren opened his mouth to speak.. But Nora was quicker, her hand slid up between them, fingers brushing the hem of his own loose black shirt before a finger was at his lips, her smile widening as she leaned closer, their noses touched again and he was reminded of the time a few days back where she and he had been out walking and it had gotten heated in the hall. But this was different, it was more intense, more focused.

"Shh," Nora whispered, she shifted under the covers, getting closer to him so her front melded with his, he felt every curve of her against him and it fueled the building fire inside him. She removed her finger from his lips… and together, they lay still, watching each other's eyes.

As if by some signal their lips melded together in a timid, exploratory kiss and the sparks both felt at the contact was enough to make both of them stiffen then relax in the blink of an eye, their eyes closed and one of Ren's hands found her hip while one of her own tangled into his dark locks, her head tilted slightly and their kiss continued, they gave soft pleased sounds against the other as they continued.

The heat in the room was beginning to get to Ren, his mind was screaming at him to stop this, to put an end to whatever it was that was happening to them before their friendship could be ended. He politely told his logical mind to leave a message after the nonexistent beep. Nora rolled on top of him, straddling him without breaking their quickly heating kiss.

He groaned against her lips and shifted against her, causing her to gasp against him. Finally, they needed air and they broke apart, panting, faces red and hot breathes mingling together. His hands planted themselves firmly on her hips, Nora's lips curled into an almost coy smile as her fingers toyed with the lock of pink hair on his head. The other was planted on his chest, which lifted up and down rapidly with his breathing.

With her hanging over him, her low cut collar hung open and he risked a glance downwards into it, he looked back up, face even more red and their eyes were wild with emotion. They crashed their lips together again, this time their kiss was a frenzy, he tasted of green tea while she of her favorite mint chocolate.

God… what was he doing?! What were they doing?

The hands on her hips lifted the hem of her shirt upwards, exposing more of her already naked form to him, she responded by curling her fingers in his shirt and lifting it so the beginnings of his stomach were shown.

Ren broke their frenzied kiss, panting. "Nora… we can't," he mumbled, as much as it pained him to say it, he couldn't, "I… we… if we…" he didn't know what to say, she blushed, looking at him as he tried to speak. "I want to… God knows I want to," he muttered, gathering himself slowly. "Just…if this… whatever this is… puts us at risk… I can't risk that." his jumbled mind tried to find a response.

Nora stared at him, her eyes flashing with various emotions… to his surprise, he saw no anger, no shame, just a hint of disappointment and a lot of excitement. She grinned, giving him a small nod. "It's okay Ren… I understand," she replied, leaning down, at first, he through she was going to kiss him again, but she just rubbed her nose against his. "I'll stop."

He was both relieved and disappointed that she rolled off him back onto the bed on her side, her turned to face her, she smiled, and after a moment he did as well. "Thank you, Nora…" he whispered.

"Don't mention it," Nora smiled, snuggling into him now, her head below his chin, the soft scent of her shampoo just barely noticeable, even after training. He almost sighed… that was close, he had almost… they had almost. He blushed, he was sure if he hadn't stopped they'd have made a mistake and their friendship would be at risk.

He wouldn't lose Nora. "I can't lose you." he mumbled. He would miss her too much.

Nora nuzzled his chest, giggling. "It's alright. You won't." she replied to him, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling the covers back over them.

That assured, the flustered male closed his eyes and tried to surrender to sleep so he and she could be well rested for tomorrows classes. He would also need to come up with an excuse as to why he and Nora were in bed together to Jaune and Pyrrha, well, he could just tell them the truth.

Before he drifted off, he heard Nora whisper. "It'll just make it more fun to bother you."

It's settled, His darkening mind thought to itself and him. She is evil, pure,_ evil_.

"You can break Cardin's legs…" Ren mumbled, drifting off finally.

Nora victory cheered in her mind, but the grin on her face was utterly vicious. "_Yesssss_."

**End!**

**There it is! Another oneshot of ReNora! Which I ship… pretty hard, haha. I was unsure what to do with this, so, I made it more T rated than the M it probably bordered. Now, have a nice day and hoped you enjoyed the read.**

**PS. Cardin needs a good leg breaking.**


End file.
